huincawikilashistoriasdeagusfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Personajes de notpossible-land
Esta es la lista de personales de Not-possible-land protagonistas, darcktoon Los darcktoon son personajes basados en animales de ambiente gótico pero con personalidades hilarantes: Wolfga el lobo (Wolfgan the wolf) : es un lobo travieso que le juega bromas pesadas a los demás incluso cuando se las quieren hacer a el, los engaña para que les salga el tiro por la culata. Es extremadamente astuto y tiene una rivalidad con Tit quien suele hacer que le fallen las bromas aunque cuando la situación lo amerita trabajan juntos Tit el gato (Tit the gat): es un gato negro tranquilo y despreocupado cuando alguien se le acerca sufre un accidente por mala suerte. Su cara se dibuja escribiendo su nombre. Tiene una rivalidad con Wolfgan MADbet el conejo (si tiene 3 iniciales) : es un conejo con doble personalidad, mostrado en sus orejas una como peinada y la otra como si le hubiese caido un rayo, por un lado es refinado, amable, elegante y por el otro es un psicópata temido por los demás Lili la cuervo cuerda: es una cuervo poeta que esta enamorada del MADbet gentil y educado, una frase que suele decir es "nunca mas", casi siempre cuando Wolfgan le ase una broma, asiendo alusión a Edgar Alan Poe Sharlot: es una araña viuda negra, no le gusta hablar de su esposo bueno no suele hablar mucho ni participar en las aventuras se encarga de escribir los títulos de cada capitulo. El búho Bruno: Bart el vampiro (Bart the bat): es un vampiro con rasgo acentuados de murciélago que solo puede volar. Trata de casar y atrapar a los otros en especial a Cody pero siempre le va mal. Es una alusión al coyote Cody el "cóndor": es un cóndor que suelen confundir con un buitre. Puede teletransportarse a locolandia ida y vuelta por lo que es casi imposible de atrapar. Es una alusión al corre camino, a Yoyo dodo, al viejo pato Lucas y al Kiwi de taz mania Tiny teen Son versiones adolescentes de los Tiny toon con toque de loonatics (en "los héroes caídos" se revela que los tiny avían absorbido algo de su esencia para evolucionar a teen), son enemigos de los darck toon porque estos le robaron el intro: Buster Bunny: un conejo azul ahora con Babs Bunny: Plucky duck: Shirley Mcloond: Hamton J. Pig: Dizzy Terremoto: Fifi La Fume: Pelusa mala suerte: Basado en Silvestre y un poco en la novia de Pepe le Pew, es un gato negro que en vez de dar mala suerte, tiene mala suerte. Ahora es un gato adolescente antropomorfo con vendas en su pansa, muñecas, cola, rodillas y cabeza Beep Beep: basado en el corre caminos. Aquí es mas parecido al de loonatic Coyote calamidad: basado en Wilie E. Coyote (si ese es su nombrehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfCNarI10rk) Achuzi: Basado creo en Spiri Gonzales. En la original era un ratoncito bebe super fuerte, acá es un niño ratón super fuerte y super rápido Max Montana: honestamente en la serie original este tipo me hacia preguntar si valía la pena tener un antagonista como el, o sea era estorboso y algunas veces hacia mas maldades de las necesarias, digo se supone esta inspirado en Sam Bigotes que solo se enojaba mucho y fácil pero este es... solo es... rico y... nada mas. Ahora esta mas alto y tiene un bigote ademas resulta ser el culpable de la pelea entre los Tainy teen y los Darck toon, pues se revela que fue el quien les vendió los derechos de la canción, al final es desterrado de la serie. Elvira: basada supuestamente en Elmer Gruñón. Nuca me gusto mucho pero cuando hizo la serie crosover de Pincki, Elvira y Cerebro, fue un insulto directamente. Aunque aquí aparece ya madurada y sexy, sigue siendo una tétrica amante de los animales algo ingenua. Ahora es la novia de Max, bueno asta que es desterrada junto a el, pues después logra volver sin rastro de noviazgo y de echo como una especie de ¿zoofilica, sadomasoquista? Gogo Dodo: Basado en Yoyo Dodo. Es mi Tainy favorito y el mas loco de estos Martin el marciano: inspirado en marvin el marciano, este tiny toon es invento mio porque me parece raro que no hubiese. Aparece cuando los Tiny teen rompen la cuarta pared y le piden refuerzos al dibujante. Es Loonatic: prohibido fumar Al estar basado en Cartoon AllStars son versiones alternativas de las series mencionadas en este: 'Los Teques:' basados en los pitufos, y en los peques, son uno duendecillos de color verde aparecen un total de 7: Pateque: el mas viejo de los teques y el líder, vite con gorro, pantalón y chaqueta rojas, ademas de barba blanca Tequesia: traviesa la única teque mujer conocida, viste una falda blanca y remera corta también blanca, es una pelirroja sexy Tecote: es el teque mas grande, fuerte y gordo (tiene 3cm y los demás 2,5cm) Trueteque: es un teque que le gusta intercambiar chatarra que encuentra en la ciudad (los vidrios rotos se ven como diamantes) para sacar beneficios de los otros. Es el único teque que savia donde quedaba la ciudad asta que tiene que guiar a los otros para detener a alpha chinon Tejoso: un teque muy quejoso que se enoja fácil in Gabriel: basado en Gargamel 'A.C.O.J.:'(Alienigena canino holgazán juguetón) basado en alf 'michi:' basado en Garfield. Es un gato adicto a las empanadas Alfons y los basados en...¿ Alvin y las ardillas? 'Tedquiero:' basado en winie de poo y los osos amorosos 'Los starsdoll beibis:' basados en los mabep beibi 'Los caza fenómenos' :' basados en los cazafantasmas: 'Darck toons: basados el los looney toon 'Los sapos shaolin: ' basados en las tortugas ninjas. Son 4 sapos, mutantes, shaolin, adolecentes con los nombre de los cuatro maestros del renacimiento musical que fueron criados por un armadillo y viven en un teatro abandonado: Bruce: es el armadillo que les crió Elvis: Michael: Sandro: Eric: se me acabaron los nombres de cantantes así que le puse el de un compañero con mucho talento musical. 'Pato al agua:' basados en patoaventuras y en Howard el pato. Son tres patos que basado s en carton all stars 'Alpha chinion:' basado en el humo parlante de cartoon allstar 'Timy:' basado en el chico de carton allstar 'Susi:' basada en la hermanita del chico de carton all star Otros alterados Coni chan: Ducktator: